The present invention relates to artist's kits comprising a box and a cover portion and particularly an apparatus in which the cover may be locked with respect to the box to form a rigid tray assembly wherein the box and cover are disposed in parallel planes. The tray assembly can be connected to a standard tripod easel for use by the artist as a working surface while painting on a canvas that is supported on the easel in the usual manner.
Artist's kits that include easel and leg members are known in the prior art, but these devices are of specialized construction and of a configuration having the easel and legs incorporated into the box member. None of these kits comprise conventional members that are commercially available and may be modified for use separately or cooperatively by the means of the present disclosure.
Examples of prior art devices of the specialized construction include U.S. Pat. Nos. 654,841; 2,586,524; 2,751,271; 3,132,439; 3,168,363; 3,202,471; 3,514,173; 3,540,787, French Pat. Nos. 1,363,532; 1,450,682 and Austrian Pat. No. 87,537. None of the references discloses a separable easel and paint box.